Desperate Wizards
by Eclipse01229
Summary: L'histoire Bizarre, je dirais même plus, Zarbi de nos héros favoris SB,JP,LE,RL...HP.OC, ki ne manque pas de piquant. Harry petit et BONUS...LEJP Don't worry mais pas vraiment, vraiment...
1. Ironie du sort

**Desperate Wizards**

**Auteur: **Eclipse01229

**Source/ disclaimer:** Bien, c'est très compliqué. Voilà. J.K.Rowling pour Harry Potter et Desperate Housewives pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs !

**De quel genre de fic avez-vous affaire:** Vous ne trouverez aucune retenu dans cette fic. Cette fic est un mélange entre DH et HP. L'époque de Lily et James sans la terriiiiible interventioooooon de Lord Voldemort (mais le Lord est actif quant même...pas de profecie koi...). Comme nous ne connaissons pas les professions de nos dangereux acteuropersonnage, je les tous mits au ministère. (Tous...Tous...) James P: Aurore , Lily E(P) : Mère au foyer , Sirius B: Aurore (tuteur de Regulus B), Remus L: Medicomage , Peter P: n'extiste pas dans la fic... , Lucius M: fouille-merde du ministre de la magie (son statut n'a pas changé...) , Narcissa M: ex-mannequin-mère au foyer , Bellatrix L: X (Je le direz pas ! vous devez juste trouver le rôle après !) , A voir pour plus amples informations...

**Couples :** Faut pas éssayer, avec moi ça marche pas ! (lisez cher lecteurs! Lisez ! Vous verez plus tard !)

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon ben euh...Voilà hein..._Koi " Voilà hein"?_ Ben voilà... Je sais pas moi..._C'est la note de l'auteur ! Parles de l'histoire bon sang ! _Je...J'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire parce que...J'ai imaginé James en papa débordé et aussi parce que quelqu'un a dit une réplique de mon histoire alors c'est_ ZZzzzzz...Zzzz...-.- C'est super interressant... Tu peux pas dire un truc...euh... quelque choses de euh...sensé?_ Moi?_ Ah ouais...C'est pas possible... _La première phrase du texte "Hein?"

**Chapitre 1 : Ironie du Sort...**

- Hein?

- Quoi "Hein?" ? Je te dis qu'il va falloir aller chez Mme Vargas pour lui souhaiter nos condoléances !

- Mmmm...Je lui souhaiterais plutôt de rejoindre son mari au plus vite !

-James !

-Bah quoi? C'est vrai ! C'est une vieille folle qui a un pied dans la tombe et l'autre sur une boule de savon ! Je te préviens, on trouve une Baby-sitter pour Harry ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de lui ! Elle risque encore de le tuer en l'étouffant dans ses bras !

-Mais enfin ! C'est une dame respectable ! Je sais que quand vous étiez petit, Sirius t'as envoyer dans son jardin pour lui voler ses nains de-

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Peut importe...ET qu'elle t'a emmené dans sa maison pour des gâteaux, et quand Sirius est venu te chercher elle lui a donner des biscuits aussi. Vous êtes restez une heure...

- DEUX heures, douze minutes et cinquante-sept secondes...C'est une folle et son mari l'était aussi !

-Mais -

-OUIN ! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! OUIN !

Lily quitta le salon et alla réconforter son fils de 10 ans. Elle rammena son fils dans le living et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Joyce m'a tiré les cheveux !Huuuuuuuuhuuuu

-Bon...Vas voir Papa, je vais voir Joyce.

Harry ce lança dans les bras de son père. Prongs demanda à son fils ce qu'il avait fait pour que sa soeur l'attaque.

-J'ai prit sa poupée parce qu'elle à cassé mon terminator arodinamik...

-Aérodynamique, Harry...Et tu sais, se venger sur la poupée de sa soeur c'est une mauvaise idée ! Les filles sont dangereuses on ne sait pas quel peut être leurs réactions ! Même les filles miniatures !

-Mais il faut faire quoi alors?

-Tu verras toi même, tu sais c'e -

-James? Qu'est ce que tu dis au petit?

-Rien! J'ai appris que c'est la faute de ta fille !

-Maamaan...

-C'est ta fille aussi James !

-Maamaan.

-Aller Joyce, Harry, excusez-vous !

-Maman !

-Quoi?

-Y'a Axel qui coupe les cheveux de ma poupée !

-Axel ! Viens ici ! Non ne coupe pas les cheveux de la poupée ! Où as-tu trouvé ces ciseaux? Axel ! _Accio ciseaux ! _

-Mamaaan !

- James ! Aide moi !

-Ecoutes...J'ai eu une dûre journée et tu viens de m'apprendre que demain on va dans la tanière infeste de Mme Vargas ! Je suis crevé je vais prendre une douche et je vais me reposer...

-Moi j'ai dût m'occuper de Harry et des jumeaux ! tu croit que c'est plus reposant que le ministère? En plus ce n'est pas chez elle que l'on va mais au cimetière, James ! ...Ah tiens! Ca tombe bien que tu doives aller prendre ta douche...

-...Pourquoi?

-Les enfants? Harry chéri, ne mange pas ça, c'est sale...Les enfants? HARRY ! JOYCE ET AXEL ! ARRÊTEZ ET ECOUTEZ VOTRE MERE ! Bien... Vous aller prendre votre bain et c'est papa qui va s'occuper de vous !

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

-Lily !

-Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais téléphoner à Narcissa et je vais lire un livre. Quand tu auras fini, on ira dormir d'accord?

-Si je ne prend pas de douche, on peut la prendre ensemble? dit James le sourire au lèvre.

Lily plissa le nez en grimaçant, elle se jeta sur un coussin et l'envoya au visage de son mari qui ne put pas l'éviter, portant Harry dans ses bras. Elle lui tira la langue et s'affala dans le canapé. Tout en montant l'escalier, il précisa qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle téléphone aux Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas Lucius que je n'ai pas le droit de téléphoner à ma camarade de Serpentard ! Je te rappele qu'elle n'a pas choisi son mari !

-Pas comme toi...

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

-Oh...Non d'une citrouille!

-Quoi encore? Tu vus l'heure? Tu sais que normalement j'arrive après toi ? Mais sérieusement ! Heureusement que l'patron n'est encore pas là !

Sirius regarda son collègue s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Sa cravate était mal nouée et ses cheveux était en battails, comme à leur habitude...mais pas fais par James lui-même...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Questionna Naya la collègue des deux ex-gryffondors.

-Pfff...J'ai du m'occuper des gosses...Lily en a eut marre de me voir "me la couler douce" et elle m'a obligé à m'en occuper...

-Normal ! On est pas des bonnes je te signal ! Les mecs peuvent aussi s'occuper des chiards!

-Tu déconnes ! On est des mecs viriles nous ! On fait respecter l'ordres !

La jeune femme regarda l'équipier de James comme une..enfin, son regard en disait long sur ses pensés et répondais tout à fait aux paroles de Sirius.

-C'est vrai que quant on voit l'état de...la chose qui te sert de bureau, on voit tout de suite que tu fais respecter l'odre en donnant l'exemple !

lança-t elle d'un ton sec montrant le fameux bureau de Sirius d'un coup de menton.

-Bonniche !

-Macho !

-Ha ! Tu resembles à une guenon échappé du zoo quand tu t'énerves sur un sujet à sens unique ! Tu sais que j'ai raison...

-Quoi? T'as un sacré problème avec les femmes toi ! C'est quoi? Les bisous baveux de ta mère? Ou les couches mals mises peut-être?

-Toi, je vais te -

-Sirius !

James avait réagi à temps. Sirius aurait dit quelque chose qu'il aurait regreté. Et de toute façon Arto Michels, le chef des quatres Aurores, dont un manquait à l'appel, venait de faire son entrée. Il marcha directement vers son bureau qui était séparé des autres par un mur vitré. Ses cheveux blonds était plus imbibés de gel que d'ordinaire et son visage normalement souriant, aimable et de couleur normale était rouge de colère et une atmosphère lourde s'installa après son passage. Ce silence fut brisé par une réplique sarcastique de Sirius. Il exaspérait Naya du mieux qu'il pouvait. La critiquant sur ses mimiques ou sur ses cheveux. Naya, 27 ans, était métisse, ses yeux était de couleur noisettes et son sourire, des plus charmant. Son visage était barré par quelques tresses rebelles qui étaient sorties de l'élastique. Elle avait des tresses sur toute la tête. Son côté africain se voyait surtout par là. Son comportement était totalement européannisé, elle parlait anglais et français pour avoir vécu en belgique, fait ses études à Beaubatons à Paris et emmenagea à Londre pour devenir Aurore au ministère. Sa spécialité était les sortilèges de blocages, les sorts impardonnables ; en particulier l'endoloris et l'imperium. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux sa meilleur amie, le frère de celle-ci et son propre frère de 28 ans, Aurore, qui éssayait de les protèger contre des mangemorts, mourirent par des _Avada kedavra_. Elle avait 22 ans. Pour en revenir à son métissage, sa mère, sorcière, était blanche et son père, sorcier, était noir. Le côté que Sirius détestait chez elle, c'est qu'elle le narguait pour son manque de maturité et que son charme naturel (phrase tirée de LUI-même !) ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était fiancée.

-Encore un qui fait la gueule...

-Hmm...Je me demande où peut être Kevin...

Ils formaient un très bon groupe ; James était un sorcier english de sang pure avec une grande famille, Sirius était english de sang pure célibataire (pas très longtemps) tuteur de son frère, Naya était métisse de sang pure, fiancée, et Kevin était australian de sang pure marié avec une moldue. Arto Michels, lui, était finlandais mais vivait à Londre depuis son enfance. Récapitulons : un célibataire (coureur de jupons), une fiancée, un marié et un autre marié mais avec famille nombreuse...

Arto, s'étant un peu calmé, avait rangé ses affaires et était sorti de son bureau. Il passa devant le groupe et s'assit sur le bureau vide de Kevin, toujours absent.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour patron...

-Bon, aujourd'hui c'est une affaire sérieuse. Il en va de vies Moldues ! Deux personnes on été retrouvée morte chez elles, lassérées et vidées de leurs sang.

-Comment est-on sûre que ce n'est pas un crime moldu?

Arto donna des photos à James qui eut un haut le corps. Les clichés montraient deux corps égorgés, un désordre et des traces de griffes sur les fauteuils des victimes.

-Vous avez déjà vu un moldu avec des griffes aussi tranchante que des couteaux à steak et longues de cinq centimètres?

-Cinq c'est pas beaucoup...murmura Sirius la mine boudeur.

-Je voudrais que vous alliez voir sur les lieux...Où est Mc Naugton?

-Euh...Il n'est pas là...

-Merci j'ai vu !

Naya laissa échapper un rire discret mais Sirius le remarqua et il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora en beauté!

-Potter votre cravate, on dirait que vous êtes tombé d'un groseiller ! Lianto qu'est-ce que c'est que ça comme accoutrement ? Ce n'est pas très règlementaire !

Tous se tournèrent vers Naya. Elle portait une chemise blanche, normale pour le travail, des chaussures noires comme dans le règlement, mais, ce que voulait dire le chef, c'était le pantalon. Il était gris foncé et il avait des poches extérieur façon soldat moldu. Moldu comme habit...Et tout Ca sans robe de sorcier... Mais le ministère était un lieux libre d'uniforme. Une seule condition vestimentaire : les hommes ont un habit de gentleman noir ou une robe de sorcier bien tenue ( genre Fudge ou Arthur Weasley)...James et Sirius ont préfèré le costard-cravate...sans mettre la veste et la cravate est toujours enlevée...) et les femmes ont une veste noire et une jupe.

-J'aime pas les jupes...

-Hmmmm...Ca va pour cette fois mais trouvez moi quelque chose d'autre la prochaine fois!

Il sauta de la table et alla vers son bureau il rencontra Kevin Mc Naugton en route et l'engueula sur l'heure.

-Il m'a dit ça aussi la dernière fois...

-Il a raison...T'as éssayé le sac à patate?

-Tu vois ça? C'est grand, ça a des doigts et ça s'appelle une main. Et tu vas bientôt faire la connaissance de la mienne!

-Tu crois que tu vas aller loin avec tes cinqs petits doigts musclés?

-Ouais!Et ca en a même cinq des doigts...juste au cas où tu ne les aurais pas compté...

Elle ferma sa main en poing et fit volte-face furibonde, faisant voler ses tresses.

-Eh Lianto !

Elle regarda encore en direction de Sirius qui lui lança un sort aquatique. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva mouillée des pieds à la tête. Elle ne bougeait plus. La jeune femme cilla plusieur fois et souffla, faisant volée plusieurs goutelettes.

-BLACK ! JE SUIS TREMPEE!

-Merci on voit ça...Rrrrr ! Pas mal...

"Voyons à quoi penses-tu mon chèr Sirius...Oh...beurk je pensais pas que l'esprit de ce mec était toujours aussi... Bon alors ...Ah voilà..." Une seconde plus tard il se tordait de douleur devant Naya qu'il le martirisait par la pensée. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains et gémissait de mal.

-...Naya...

-Quoi?

-Arrêtes...

-De Quoi?

-AAAAAAAHHH LA Vache ! ArrrÊtes CAAAA!

-Oh Quel moviette...

Elle leva le sort et secha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Naya Lianto est issue d'une famille de sorcier porteuse de dons. Ils maîtrisent la legimencie, l'ucclomencie, et la télépathie dès leur naissance et Naya l'utilise volontier contre Sirius. Les sorciers africains sont réputés pour sentir la présence de mauvais esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

-Aaah...

-Sirius a encore attaquer Naya...

-Aaaah...

-C'est pas vrai...Sirius c'est...tu sais pas te calmer...?

-Aaaaah..

-Oh! Ca va ! Ne soit pas si douillait !

-Salope va !

-Black !

-Mais quoi elle te la jamais fait ca !

- ...

.o0O0o.

Arrivé sur les lieux du crime, Naya s'arrêta net devant le salon. Kevin, son équipier posa sa main sur son épaule et elle reprit ses esprits.

-Je deteste les carnages...

-Je comprends...courage !

-Tu trouves pas que pour un marié et une fiancée ils sont plutôt proche...?

-Sirius enfin !

-Nan, laisses tomber Kevin, les cons on ne sait pas les raisonner, ils n'ont pas de raison ; en particulier celui-là...

Sirius rammena ses cheveux en arrière et examina les griffes sur le mur. Les autres firent de même.

-Ahen...

-Quoi encore? T'as perdu ton vocabulaire? Quoique t'en as jamais vraiment eut...

-La ferme Black!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naya?

-Vous avez vu la profondeur des griffes?

-Hmmm...Un loup-garou?

-Nan, impossible, pas de bois dans les environs, et puis, ce sont des moldus, nous ne sommes pas dans le monde magique et en plus la pleine lune est passée depuis dix-huit jours...

-Je dirais plutôt...

La jeune femme s'approcha de Sirius et ce mit devant lui, dos à lui.

-T'es un peu petite...Tu veux que je te porte?

Il fit mine de passer ses mains autour de sa taille mais elle se retourna et lui fit face, les yeux dans le yeux.

-J'ai deux centimètre de moins que toi! Je te signal que ta technique est aussi nulle que celle du joueur de golf moldu !

-Joueur de golf moldu? Hmm! Tu es très au courent de ce qu'il se passe ici Trésor...

Il enleva une tresse du visage de sa collègue et lui sourit. Elle ne bougea pas, le toisant de son regard de feu.

-Bien ! Je vais te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur...

Elle lui sourit en retour et appuya ses mains, c'est doigts plutôt, sur le torse de l'homme au cheveux noirs.

-Dis-moi ma toute belle...

-Je m'appelle Naya Lianto, je suis Aurore et surtout, pour toi, je-suis-FIANCEE !

Naya appuya bien sur les derniers mots et éloigna son eternel "BLACK!" de son espace vital. Il l'a regarda de loin avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais les fianciaille ca se brise...

Personne ne dit mots comme si il n'avait jamais rien rétorqué...

-Donc, je disais que ces griffes avaient la même taille que le primitif...

Elle prit la main de Sirius et la plaqua sur les traces du mur. Elles pouvaient coordonnées, sauf que les traces étaient légèrement plus écartées.

-Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être un Loup-garou?

-Parce que, Black, les Loups-garous sont courbés à cause de leur transformation donc ces traces sont trop hautes, que leur griffes sont grosses et non-pas longues, parce que que les loups-garou ne s'éloignent presque jamais de leur bois à moins qu'ils n'y soient forcés, parce qu'un loups-garou ne les auraient pas vider de leur sang et que l'écart entre chaque doigts ne peut pas s'écarter au maximum. De plus on a déjà dit POURQUOI!

Tous restèrent silencieux. Elle pouvait être éffrayante parfois. Surtout quant elle a amorcé un coup de genou vers l'autre-jambe de l'homme qui automatiquement se rétracte pour protèger ses membres, perdant donc trente centimètres pour la démonstration de la taille du Loup-garou...

-Ahen...

-Ca ne nous dis toujours pas ce que c'est...

-je pencherais pour une créature éxotique...

-Comme?

- Je dirais des Chacals Noirs...

-Des quoi?

-Des Chacals Noirs

-Merci j'avais compris!

-Alors pourquoi tu d'mandes crétin!

-...

-Tu veux bien nous expliquer?

-Merci James...Bon...Je suis pas sûre mais je crois que c'est une créature que l'on peut trouver dans le sud de l'espagne ou encore en Afrique de l'Ouest et Centrale...

-Mmmm

-Je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux mais je sais pas...

Elle était la plus jeune de tous. Elle ne manquait de respect à personne...Sauf peut-être à Sirius - il a fallu deux mois avant qu'elle ne les vouvoie plus. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer.

-Ce ne serait pas des créatures de ta régions?

-Et bien ...Si, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sure... que viendraient-ils faire ici...

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux?

-Pas grands chose, je sais qu'ils sont aussi évolué que les humains, ils vivent en groupe, ils ne restent jamais au même endroit ni ne chasse dans le même périmètre. Les chasseurs partent la nuit tombée pour chercher des proies...Mais ils se trouvent dans le désert jamais près de la population...

-Ahen... bon prenons des photos et après on rentrent...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Oh je suis crevé...Je sais pas, c'est peut être à force de supporter Naya...

-Oh ! Arrêtes, tu vas finir par être touchant ! Dans la catégorie "je me plaind et j'emmerde les autres" je demande le seigneur !

Elle pointa Sirius affalé sur son fauteuil. Kevin pouffa suivit d'un rire étouffé qu'ils reconnurent tous. Arto passait par là et avait entendu la stupidité de Naya.

-Continuée comme ça et vous aurez une promotion!

James et Kevin se retenirent de rire (raté...) Naya rougit et Sirius, lui, vira au blanc. Il était tout à fait inconsevable que l'on se foute de lui et qu'il ne revoit pas l'appareil !

- Bien, passons. Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur cette affaire?

Arto avait reprit des couleurs normales et souriait comme à son habitude.

-Et bien, Naya pense qu'il s'agit d'un Chacal noir qui rauderait dans Londre...

-Ah... Et où peut-il être maintenant? il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée chef... Mais si je réfléchit aux statistiques...

" Ah, parce qu'elle réflèchit en plus...c'est peut-être en option..." souffla Sirius de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entendent, y comprit Naya. Mais elle ignora totalement l'insulte et fit apparaître une carte panoramique de Londre.

-...Je dirais...en comptant sa vitesse, et son lieux de refuge potentiel...je dirais ici ; A Royal Duck Square ! Le plus grand parc des environs !

-Logique Mlle Lianto! Félicitation !

-Ouais...Bravo Lianto...

-Merci Black. Ce n'est surement pas avec ta logique que l'on aurait trouvé le lieux !

Personne ne répliqua, mais Arto continua comme si de rien n'était. Sa voix devint rauque et son regard s'assombrit.

-Comme vous le savez, Xavier Vargas est mort, et tout ceux qui le connaissait de près ou de loin, voisins ou amis sont priés de venir à ses funérailles. Je vous prirait donc de surveiller les alentours de Royal Duck Square une fois la cérémonie terminée...

Les quatre Aurores se turent et acquiescèrent de la tête. Naya, elle, n'esquisca aucun mouvements elle regarda Arto qui avait la mine sombre.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

- Mais arrêtes de bouger comme çà !

-Oh fiches-moi la paix ! je veux pas aller à l'enterrement de ce vieux fou ! j'en ai marre ! AIE ! Tu sers trop fort!

-C'est ta faute tu n'a pas à bouger comme ça ! Tu crois que j'ai envi d'y aller aussi ! De toute façon tu peux aller chez un ami après, je suis de garde ce soir...

-Mouais...de garde...

Sirius mourrait d'envi de dire que c'était vrai cette fois-ci (cette fois-ci !) mais il ne le pouvait pas pour sa propre sécurité et celle de son frère.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.

-Harry, mon trésor, ne mange pas ta cravate. James, qu'est ce que tu fais? Axel lache la jambe de Papa!

-Lily aides-moi !

-De quoi?

-Axel ne veut pas que je lui mette sa cravate!

-JE VEUT PAS!!!! PAPA IL DIT QUE CA ETRANGLE!

-Axel! ne crit pas comme ça ! Regarde Harry il ne dit rien lui !

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-AAAAAaaah!

-Ahahaha!

-James?

-Hum...hum...

-Ca va?

-Euh...Hum non... (gémissements...)

-Axel...viens ici chéri...Voilà, on passe ta tête...on fait...le joli noeud... et voilà ! tu vois tu ne t'étrangles pas !

-...hum

-AXEL:Ca gratte...

-Où est Joyce?

-Merci de t'occuper de moi...hum...Bon sang! Ton fils a une poigne de fer!

Lily relava la tête et vit James plié en deux les avant-bras appuyé sur son "ventre"...

-Chéri!

"Ah quant même !" pensa James qui tanta de se redresser..

-Maman...Regardes ce que je vais donner à la madame!

Lily regarda d'un air dégouté les quelques fleurs fraichement déracinée du jardin.

-Euh...oui ma puce...viens-là que je les prenne pour Mme Vargas...Beurk...

Lily sorti sa baguette et fit disparaître les fleurs une fois que sa fille se soit retournée. Elles réapparurent à leur place initiale. Par la même occasion elle fit partir la terre de la petite robe noire a dentelle de Joyce.

-Pourquoi papa il est tout blanc?

-Parce que Axel lui à tapé!

-Harry ! On dit " l'a taper". Et en plus il ne l'a pas vraiment "taper"

-Nan, le mot n'est pas approprié...Bon tout le monde est près et j'estime que je pourrais avoir quelque chose qui pourrait...m'aider à aller mieux...

James s'approcha de sa femme et la regarda juste au-dessus sa monture (les lunettes koi...). Lily fit mine de ne pas comprendre "Une claque pour faire se déplacer la douleur?" James perdit tout de suite son sourire.

-Je pense que ça va beaucoup mieux!

.o0O0o.o0O0o.

..._Tu étais poussère tu redeviendra poussière_

_Ce qui est à la Terre retourne à la Terre..._

_Ainsi soit-il..._

Une poignée tremblante prit la terre encore humide et la lança sur un cercueil brun acajoux orné d'un planque d'or gravé des mots suivants : _Mr Xavier Vargas_

La vieille femme se dirigea vers la sortie et se posta à l'entrée où la famille du défaint devait rester pour recevoir les condoléances.

Regulus trainait les pieds, envoyant de la poussière voler dans tout les coins. Sirius le rappela à l'ordre et l'adolescent n'eu comme réponse claire qu'un regard noir ; Sirius tourna la tête et apperçut James, Lily, Harry et les jumeaux... Suivit de Remus, enfin sorti de son Hosto, Kevin Mc Naugton avec sa femme qui le tenait par le bras. Sirius fronça les sourcils. " L'est où Naya?"

-Tu penses avoir oublié quelques choses?

-Nan !

-On dirait pas...

-La-ferme ! Je cherche rien !

Sirius n'eut pas à mentir vraiment ( pas tré francé tout cé! (hé ça rime!...bon...)) car il venait de voir Naya rauder quelques mètres derrière les autres. Ils acaustèrent le groupe d'amis et s'y melèrent, bientôt rejoins par Naya. Le groupe se résumait comme çà: Kevin, Barbara (sa femme) et Naya, devant qui sympathisent ; Lily, Axel (tenu fermement par se mère) et Remus qui parlaient de choses plustôt barbante pour le pauvre Axel de 8 ans ; James, Sirius (toujours à parler de "trucs de mecs"( mouais...)) et Harry qui suivait son parrain les yeux brillants d'admiration ; Et Regulus (17 ans) qui, une fois de plus, traînait le pieds suivi par Joyce qui l'observait comme un dieu.

Une fois arrivés à la grille nos amis serrèrent la main des membres de la famille Vargas jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sûr...

-Patron?!

-ah vous voilà... Je suppose que vous êtes Mme Mc Naugton? Vous le frère de Mr Black? Et les enfants Potter?

-Mais...

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis là?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un air consterné, sauf Naya qui le fixait d'un air serein. Arto eut un sourire forcé et expliqua que (je site:) le vieux dans la boîte était, je dit bien ETAIT mon oncle, le frère de ma mère, et je le détèstait pour des raisons personnels...Voilà comme ça vous savez tout!(fin de sitation) Tous (y compris les enfants et l'ado(enfin presque tous...)) le regardèrent bouche bée. "Pas TOUT..." trouva à ajouter Sirius. Pour sauver la situation Kevin lança d'un air dégagé:

-C'est pour ça que...vous étiez de mauvaise humeur ce matin?

-Oui, c'est pour cela...C'est parce que l'on ma prévenu aujourd'hui que Mr Vargas était mort et il que l'on allait le mettre en terre ce soir...Je pense même que vous étiez au courent avant moi !

il finit sur un sourire et serra la première main venue.

-Dans "PREVENIR" on entend "pré" ce qui veut dire avant, donc PAS LE JOUR MEME ! ajouta-t il encore avant de serrer une autre main. N'oubliez pas... tout à l'heure...

-Non m'sieur !

Chacun partis sans un mot, juste quelques "au revoir, à bientôt dans d'autres circonstances j'éspère !" et voilà. Sirius ammena Regulus chez son ami, James reparti vers la maison avec sa famille et Remus rentra chez lui. Seul Naya alla au point de rendez-vous. Elle n'avait pas à se changer, elle portait une simple robe noire. Elle l'enleva et...la rétressit, la glissa dans son sac. Elle ne se retrouva pas en sous-vêtement mais en pantalon noir, chemise noire et baskets moldues noires. Elle avait tout PREVU (héhé petite blague (stupide je l'accorde) de l'Auteur...).

Elle fut presque tout de suite rajointe par ...Sirius Black

-Yoh!

-...S'lut...

-J'éssaie la mode des jeunes de 17 ans...les moldus ont une mauvaise influences sur les sorciers !

-Pourquoi? parce qu'ils disent "Yoh!"?

-...Pas seulement...Aussi un peu parce qu'ils habitent dans des lieux sombres et bizarres tout près des Bord..Euh enfin je veux dire que L'amis de Regulus est branché Moldu...Quoique c'est pas posssible en fait...euh...

Quant il n'y avait presonne Sirius était presque "normal" si on peut dire que Sirius est normal...Il ne finit pas tout à fait ca phrase se disant qu'il allait passer pour un con car son frère était à Serpentard et que les moldus étaient très mal-vu dans cette maison, et que donc il ne pouvait pas avoir un ami branché moldu ET qu'elle risquait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait pigeoner...

-Je peux te poser une question?

-La quelle?

-Pourquoi on a pas vu ton fiancée?

Touchée. Naya perdit peu à peu son rayonnement habituel et son regard s'assombrit.

-Il... Il n'a pas pu venir parce que...parce qu'il est resté bloqué au boulot...

Sirius la toisa du regard. Son visage était éclairé par le reverbers de la rue précédent Royal Duck Square. Elle avait l'air sincère, il était sûr qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-Hum...je peux te poser une autre question?

-Ca va faire deux...

-Pas grave - Pourquoi tu porte toujours un papillon en collier?

Lianto releva la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais...

-Black ! Lianto ! Vous êtes déjà là !

-Euh...Oui Chef... Et je crois voir Mc Naugton au-loin...

Affectivement Kevin approchait.

-Tiens ! Naya ! tu n'es pas habillée de la même manière ! demanda t-il en arrivant ; aucun des trois hommes présent ne c'était changé (costard noir pour costard noir...)

-Oh...Tu as remarqué...C'est un truc de jeunes moldues, on prend les vêtements en-dessous et autre choses au-dessus ! Sauf que les moldues n'ont pas de baguettes pour rétressir les vètements et les mettre dans leur sac!

-Juste!

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, James pointa son nez.

-Désolé, les gosses étaient infernaux...

-Ah ça ! les marmaux!

James s'approcha près de Sirius et lui murmura que Joyce aussi petite qu'elle soit, ne parlait que de Regulus, Regulus, et Regulus...huit ans quand même...à leur age...

-Bien, tout le monde est là, je propose que nous ne nous dispersions pas et que nous tracions le parc de manière à se que nous nous voyions toujours, d'accord? Des questions? Nan...Moi j'ai une question. - "Encore? mais ils ont quoi aujourd'hui?"pensa Naya - Lianto, - "Et voilà, encore pour moi..." - je voudrais que vous me disiez comment pourrait-il s'échapper...

-Euh...

-oui?

-En général il ne s'échappe pas...ils attaquent...

-bon... et?

-Euh...normalement, un chasseur il est attiré quand il a faim, si non, ils aiment l'odeur du...sang...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**A Suivre !!!!!**

La suite dans le prochain chapitre (Ceci était l'épisode pilote ! cool non?) Bon voilà laissez moi des REVIEWS, des TAS de REVIEW, DES TONNES !

Kiss

Eclipse01229


	2. le sort de l'ironie

**Desperate Wizards**

**Auteur: **Eclipse01229

**Source/ disclaimer:** Bien, c'est très compliqué. Voilà. J.K.Rowling pour Harry Potter et Desperate Housewives pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs !

**De quel genre de fic avez-vous affaire:** Vous ne trouverez aucune retenu dans cette fic (insultes, allusions, etc.). Cette fic est un mélange entre DH et HP. L'époque de Lily et James sans la terriiiiible interventioooooon de Lord Voldemort (mais le Lord est actif quant même...pas de profecie koi...).

**Couples: **Vous verrez! (Je pense que je vais enlever cette mini-intro parce que je ne mets jamais rien !)

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je ne sais pas si je divague mais j'écris n'importe koi ! (là j'ai écris sans réfléchir!)...Enfin...

**Chapitre 2: ...Le sort de l'ironie**

SUITE

-Euh...normalement, si c'est un chasseur il est attiré quant il a faim, si non, ils aiment l'odeur du...sang...

Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête. Longtemps après je l'entendais encore ... Est-ce que j'ai peur? Serait-il possible que j'ai peur?

-Placez-vous en étoile et à mon ordre lancé un _stupéfix _! si vous voyez quelque chose, prévenez en lanceant la lumière rouge!

-Bien chef

Je suis crevé...Ca dois faire ...Je sais pas combien de temps que je marche et je suis crévé... _Ca fais dix minutes..._ Nan! plus !_ Regardes ta montre..._Euh...bon d'accord. Ca fais dix minutes... Eh ! C'étais quoi? Je me retourne Brusquement. J'ai cru voire une ombre._ Là ! Le truc qui bouge plus !_ Mais tout bouge !_ Justement ! c'est çà qui le fais sortir de l'ordinaire !_

_-Candens! _

Un jet de lumière rouge ce projète de ma baguette.

-POTTER!

Je vois une silhouette d'environ 1 m 80 se redressée et me fixer de ses yeux d'ambre. Je vais crier " REMUS?!"_ NON C'est pas lui il est plus petit !_ D'accord... Ca peau est d'un kaki plutôt clair, qui tire vers le blanc. Le monstre a des cheveux blancs qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux hanches et des griffes dont je ne veux pas voir si elles sont aussi durent que celles de Patmol ! Il découvre ses dents acérées de couleur...Il fait trop noir ! je sais pas voir çà !_ Il va se jeter sur toi !_ je reprend mes esprit et je recoule..._très courageux de ma part_. Il laisse échapper un rugissement profond et fais un pas dans ses habits gris, gris foncés, noirs, euh variés quoi..._ On dirait des loques..._ C'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça... Le Chacal noirs s'élance sur moi et...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un rayon de lumière rouge perce les feuilles endormies des arbres de Royal Duck Square.

"POTTER!" Hurla la voix d'Arto à travers la nuit. Naya, Kevin et Sirius qui étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir vu James lever sa baguette, eurent l'air horrifiés en voyant un monstre de 6 inchs (1m 80 et oui je sais çà aussi...) de haut retrousser les babines et sortir ses griffes. Kevin referma sa main sur sa baguette et Sirius la brandit devant lui, attendant l'ordre du chef. Naya regarda le chasseur préparer son assaut. Elle savait que les baguettes serait inutiles temps qu'il bougerait. James trébucha sur une branche et ne se redressa pas tout de suite toujours stupéfait par le colosse.

-Hé ! Le Chacal noir !

Le monstre releva la tête vers elle. Elle degluti et sorti sa baguette.

-Oui c'est à toi que je parle face de rat !

Il grogna de plus bels et fondit sur elle

-_LUMOS MAXIMUM! _

Le monstre fut éblouit et l'on pouvait parfaitement distinguer le tatouache qui entourait son oeil gauche. Signe qu'il faisait parti des chasseurs de sa tribus. En voulant réajuster sa vue, le chacal noir regarda droit dans les yeux de Naya qui y plongea les siens et paralisa le monstre pendant un cours moment où des tics montrant qu'il voulait grogner et mordre se déssinèrent sur son visage humanoïde. Naya recula aussi vite qu'elle pu pour laisser le champ libre aux autres pour qu'ils puissent le stupéfixier. Elle recula de trois pas mais le monstre réussit à détourner la tête (le lien visuel se brise en clair), et Naya s'éffondra contre un arbre. Elle avait été projetée à 2 mètre de là.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Naya...

murmura Kevin prit de sueures froides. Il sortit sa baguette tant serrée (pas tant aimée !) et la pointa sur le monstre qui ne bougeait presque plus. Tout à coup, le monstre bougea le tête et ses cheveux passèrent par-dessus son épaule, comme si il voulait les bouger d'une position inconfortable et Naya alla s'écraser contre un arbre derrière elle. Le chacal grogna d'un air de reproche.

-Oho ! C'est que le petit vermissaux il est faché !

-Non...Sirius...

Réussit a miauler Naya qui tenta de se lever tant bien que mal en crachant du sang sous le choc. Kevin, dont le regard faisait Monstre, Sirius, Sirius, Monstre, etc, pointa sa baguette sur la créature qui ne bougeait toujours pas comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Et là elle se cabra et serra les dents laissant échapper un cri strident dans la nuit sans nuages. Arto venait de lui lancer un _stupefix _mais cela ne lui à pas suffit et il se redressa. James fut le deuxième à tenter sa chance.

-Arrêtez! Il faut attaquer en même temps !

Cria Naya debout. Vascillante, mais debout. Arto hurla son ordre et les Aurores stupefixièrent l'animal. Kevin réputé pour ses sorts en rafales, toucha le chacal en plein dans les flancs de sa cible, trois fois d'affilés. Elle tomba rêde comme une statue (greque) mais maniable comme un spagetti (j'adore l'allusion monstre-spagetti !)

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Le lendemain, Sirius arriva en retard l'air crevé, comme à son habitude. Naya endormie sur son bureau fut réveillée en sursaut par le bruit de classeurs provoqué intentionnelement par Sirius qui prit un malin plaisir à la voir toute déboussolée.

-T'as vu James ! Si elle n'avait pas ses tresses je suis sûre que ce serrait un hérisson !

-Ca va Sirius ! répliqua Kevin qui se redressa avec la même mine que Naya à peu de choses près. Elle a eut une dûre soirée !

-Une dûre soirée?

Sirius regarda Naya des pieds à la tête. Elle portait la même chose, elle ne s'était pas changée, elle portait le pantalon troué par les griffures des branches et salit par la terre.

-Hein? quoi? lança-t elle d'une voix ensommaillée

-Elle a dormit ici. Elle devait surveiller le chacal, puis je suis venu et en rangeant ses affaires, elle s'est endormie. Je n'ai pas oser la réveiller...Après ma ronde, James est venu, je me suis endormit aussi et t'es venu. James n'est revenu que depuis dix minutes...

-Merci Kev...

-De quoi?

-De ne pas m'avoir éveillé...Bon...Je vais me changer, c'est dégueux ... Si Michels s'amene vous lui dites que...que...

-Que t'arrives?

-Bonne idée commence déjà par là...

Et elle disparu vers les vestiaires pour prendre sa douche et se changer.

-...Kevin...T'es résté ici ? Et ta femme?

-Je suis retourné à la maison pendant les 5 heures de veilles de Naya...De 21.30 à 2.30...et moi de...2.30 à 8.30 et puis James...

-Donc...(Sirius regarde les vêtements de Kevin) tu t'es changé?

-Bah...Oui...

-Sirius où tu veux en venir avec tes questions?

-Que moi je n'ai pas été prévenu ! Et je site: dans PREVENIR il y a "PRE" !

-Effectivement M. Balck!

Sirius se figea et tourna les talons. Il se trouvait à 30 centimètres de LUI. Il lâcha un rire gêné et crispé. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son bureau et s'y assit. Toujours face à son chef.

-Bonjour Patron!

S'arracha-t il du mieux qu'il pu. Arto le toisa et regarda Kevin qui fit un signe de la tête en signe de "bonjour patron!" puis son regard se posa sur le bureau voisin de Mc Naugton.

-Où est Lianto?

Sirius se retint de dire "Elle n'est pas là" car il avait déjà fait cette feinte et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour cela.

- Elle arrive, elle a été se changer. Elle s'est endormie ici après sa garde.

-Hmmm...Bien, dès qu'elle revient je là veux dans mon bureau. En attendant je voudrais vous voir...Tous les trois et Maintenant dans mon bureau!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Naya se désabillat, découvrant son corp fin. Elle regarda ses égratinures. En soufflant devant de si bêtes griffes, elle prit son essui, son tailleur -contrainte et forcée car c'était les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait dans son casier. Elle regarda la jupe noire assortie à la veste et sa chemise noire..."Bon je vais réfléchir à mon model de pantalon alors..." Elle entra dans la douche et se lava. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle sortie, s'entoura de l'essui et regarda le miroir embué. Elle l'éssuya et regarda son visage fatigué puis..."Ah oui, la jupe...Bon..." Elle fixa la jupe qui se divisa en deux, se recousu, prit la forme typique du pantalon. "Bon, je sais lui donner une autre forme, mais pas l'agrandir...On fera avec...Je dois bien avoir des collents blancs quelque part...Ah voilà!" Elle s'abilla et sorti des vestiaires

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là, je voudrais vous féliciter d'avoir obéient à mes ordres et d'avoir capturés ce chacal noir.

-Et c'est là qu'arrive le "mais"...murmura Sirius

-...Néanmoins...

-Raté! chuchota James à son ami

-...Je voudrais aussi vous dire que vous ne travaillés pas assez en groupe. Je vais donc changer les équipes une fois que Mlle Lianto sera revenue. Black, c'était très courageux de votre part de vouloir aider Lianto, mais Potter vous auriez pu vous lever plus vite cela aurait été beaucoup moins délicat...Je ne dis pas que c'est de votre faute, nous étiez tous paralisés de peur.

-Monsieur...Je voudrais vous dire que JE n'ai rien fait...en fait...Naya a pris les choses en mains, James a lancé le monstre dans le piège, Sirius a eu enormément de sang-froids et moi...Je n'ai rien fait...J'ai juste participé quand le monstre était sur le point d'être neutralisé...

Arto et les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air interdit. James détourna la tête sur le mur vitré et Sirius regarda son superviseur du coin de l'oeil. Arto, lui, remit sa mèche d'un coup de sec de menton (pour les ramener en arrière koi!)

-Non Mr. Mc Naugton...Vous avez obéit à mon orde : Ne rien faire sans mon accord. Hors, je n'ai donné mon ordre que quand Black appela la bête donc, après. Vous avez été très bien.

"J'ai quant même laissé Naya se faire attaquer..." pensa Kevin la culpabilité dans l'âme...James sursauta.

-Naya est là...

Arto fit un pas vers la porte en verre, l'ouvrit et appela l'Aurore qui tourna la tête dans sa direction et vint s'ajouter à la conversation.

-Vous êtes au complet...Lianto, Je disais à vos collègues que vous avez fait du beau boulot cette nuit. Mais vous ne travaillez pas assez en groupe je voudrais que vous changiez d'équipier.

Les quatres personnes regardèrent leur équipier habituel puis un autre. Ils avaient dans l'idée James-Naya et Kevin-Sirius puisque, Sirius et Naya se cherchaient des poux l'un l'autre...

-Potter et...

Tous se regardèrent si deux d'entre eux étaient sités on connaissait tout de suite les deux autres.

-Mc Naugton. Et l'autre groupe Black et Lianto.

-Mais enfin Monsieur!

-Je n'ai plus rien a ajouter! rétorqua-t il sechement à la protestation de James. Vous pouvez disposer...

- bien Chef...

-Lianto et Black vous commencez l'interrogatoire...

-Oui

-Mlle Naya !

-Oui Patron?

-C'est quoi çà?

Il désigna le "Bermuda" improvisé de sa subaltèrne.

-Je n'avais que çà dans mon casier... Je vous en pris...Pour une fois

-Allez à l'interrogatoire et rammenez-moi des infos Lianto!

Naya sortie de là, la mine dégoutée. Black avait rejoins son bureau et le rangeait d'un air mossade. Naya s'asseya sur le petit bout de place qu'il venait de dégager et regarda Kevin et James.

-Eh les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit à part que vous avez fais du bon boulot?

-Hm...il NOUS a dit que JE devais réagir plus vite

-Et moi que je n'y étais pour rien si je ne t'ai pas défendu...

-Hmmm...

Sirius regarda les jambes croisées de Naya assise à hauteur des abdo-pectoraux de celui-ci. Il dégluti et voyant la peau basanée de son équipière soutenue par le collant blanc. il avait envi de toucher cette matière qui avait l'air si douce mais il reprit ses esprits, il souffla et regarda les cheveux-tresses de celle-ci, ils étaient un peu humides.

-Hé ! Miss ! On doit aller à un interroger l'affreux ! Alors vires-toi de mon bureau !

.o.o.o.o.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle bétonnée et regardèrent la prison electrifiée de la créature qui se tenait debout au centre, les yeux fermés.

-Aller debout l'an'dans !

Le chacal ouvrit ses yeux aux pupilles rectilignes. Ses yeux d'un verts-gris(1) se posèrent sur Sirius, puis sur Naya qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux non-plus. Il sourit, découvrant ses dents - crocs plutôt - et grogna.

-Bon l'affreux...C'est quoi ton nom.

Il regarda à nouveau Sirius qui ne broncha pas

-Ca ne sers à rien, j'en ai vu des pires que toi je peux te le dire !

-...C'est faux humain ! Je le vois dans ton esprit...En fait, tu meurs de peur. Mais avant de mourir, laisse-moi me nourrir !

il se jeta sur le trous de 20 centimètres entre les barraux pour y passer sa main mais il reçu une décharge élèctrique; Naya avait reculé de plusieurs pas, mais Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui gardait son sang-froid.

-Alors tu réponds? TON NOM?...Bon...Je vais t'appeler...Roger ! (il a pas vraiment la tête à s'appeler Roger!). Bien ...Roger, Pour qui tu travails?

-je ne travail pas pour quelqu'un, stupide mortel!

-Calme-toi Roger, tu es aussi mortel que moi ! Je répète la question sous un autre sens. Qui ta envoyer ici?

Pas une goutte d'ironie ne sortait de la voix de Sirius. C'était plutôt...éffrayant. Le monstre grogna d'un air renfrogné.

-Bien, alors -

-Laisse Sirius, Je m'en occupe.

Black laissa le champs libre à sa collègue contrairement à se qu'elle croyait. Elle fixa la créature qui la regarda encore avec insistance.

-Que fais-tu sale petite mortel?...Tu éssaies de pénétrer dans mon esprit?...Hm,hm,hm...Mais je t'en pris...

Il baissa légèrement la tête, tel un gentleman laisse passer une Lady devant lui (sans la quitter des yeux). Naya écarquilla les yeux. Elle le fixa et fronca légerement les sourcis. Elle commenca à trembler et son corps fut parcouru de secoussses. Le monstres sourit et s'approcha d'elle il passa sa langue sur ses crocs et emplifia son regard. Sirius eut l'impression que quelque choses n'allait pas. Naya grognassa en serrant les dents. La machoir était tellement contractée que son visage en était déformé de douleur. Sirius sortit sa baguette.

-Naya?

Elle ne cilla pas. Le monstre se mit à rire lettement ses yeux toujours plongés des les siens. Sirius s'approcha.

-NAYA !

Il se produit alors une chose incroyable : Le chacal ouvrit encore plus les yeux et ses pupilles devinrent ovales et celle de Naya minuscules. La jeune femme tomba à genou sur le sol et elle serra les poings découvrant ses dents serrées.

-Si...ri...u..ss Aides...moi..aaahh.

Alors Sirius lança un _endoloris _au monstre souriant qui hurla de mal. Il résista quelques secondes gardant les yeux rivés sur Naya avant de véritablement hurler de douleur. Ce qui eut pour effet de lever le sort et Naya s'évanoui.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Après dix minutes d'attente que Naya vienne, il fallu patienter pour la gise du patron et avoir un autre équipier et, pour finir, attendre que les autres sorte de la salle. Les pensés de James et de Kevin se résumaient à ça...

-Dis, James...

-Hm?

-Tu crois que ça va aller entre eux deux...Je veux dire, qu'ils ne vont pas se frapper pour faire taire l'autre...

-...

-Je pensais aux moments où Sirius se retenait de la taper dans le mur juste parce que nous étions tous là...

-Tu sais Kevin...Maintenant que ça à changé, Sirius ne sera plus aussi irritant...Et puis tu connais Naya aussi bien que moi, si pas plus, elle va s'adapter...

-T'as surement raison...

Tout deux se demandaient si leur conversation tenait vraiment la route. Sirius va-t il la taper dans le mur? Allons-nous retrouver Sirius mort, le regard vide de toute expression, vidé de toute activités cérébrales? Très bonnes questions... Trop bonnes d'ailleurs. Ils se demandaient même si -

-_ENDOLORIS !_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un bruit de corps s'affalant au sol vint jusqu'aux oreilles des deux Aurores.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sirius ouvrit la porte et un rire sonore couvrit le bruit de la porte résistante à ses coups de pieds pour dégager Naya, qui gisait dans ses bras.

-NAYA!

-James, appel Michels!

James acquisça et couru vers le bureau vitré. Ils allongèrent leur collègue sur le sol. Elle avait déjà reprit connaissance. Elle se débatait pour qu'on là laisse se lever mais elle n'avait plus de forces. Arto et James vinrent quelques instants plus tard.

-...Je..J'ai vu que...Le mage noir...J'ai mal...Désolèe Sirius...tellement mal...

-Chut Naya on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie...

-Quoi? Non ! Je vais très très bien ! (Naya en son for intérieur: J'AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!)

Sirius leva un sourcil l'air perplexe

-J'en doute tu vois...Aller viens, je vais te porter...Chef, vous êtes d'accord?

-Oui...Allez y...

Le sous entendu du patron était qu'il devait y aller seul, mais ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatres à l'infimerie.

(une heure plus tard elle se réveille)

KEVIN-Ca va mieux?

NAYA-Nan...

SIRIUS-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

NAYA-Je vais mal parce que je suis dans une IN-FIR-ME-RI-Euh!

-...

NAYA-Je rigole...

SIRIUS-Tu fais peur, même quand tu viens de te faire attaquée...

NAYA-Ah ! J'allai oublier ! Il est employé par le mage noir et son travail était de trouver un endroit où pouvoir établir son campement pour sa tribut. IL veut les sédentariser en plus de le manipuler...

JAMES-Donc il n'est pas tout seul? Il y en a encore sur le térritoire Anglais?

NAYA-Pour lui, il est le seul, mais cela n'empêche en rien vous-savez-qui de faire des coups bas...

KEVIN-Juste...On va prevenir le patron...

SIRIUS-Allez y je reste la surveiller, après tout je ne peut rien faire d'autre, sans son équipier on ne fait rien...

-O.K. ! A plus !

-Ouais...c'est ça...

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme et lui sourit.

-Tu m'as fait une sacré frousse...

Naya écarquilla les yeux.

-Toi? T'as eut peur? Mais quand le chacal s'est jeté sur la paroit, tu n'as pas bougé!?

-J'ai un sacré sang-froid, c'est vrai mais cela ne m'empèche pas d'avoir peur!

Le regard de la sorcière pétillait d'admiration.

- J'ai eu peur parce que je n'ai plus vu ta vie dans tes yeux, tu n'avais plus de...comment dire..Tu aurais eu un voile dans les yeux ça aurait été la même chose...C'est comme si tu étais morte pendant un court instant...Puis tu as fermé les yeux et tu t'es éffondrée. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt j'étais paralysé par la souffrance de ton visage...

Naya regarda le garçon qui la fixait. Elle repensait aux mots "C'est comme si tu étais morte pendant un court instant", c'était vraiment ça...

-En fait au début j'avais le control et j'ai grapillé les informations puis il s'est approché et c'est lui qui est rentré dans ma conscience... ce sont de grands Legimences et c'est dur occluer ses pensées quand toi-même tu te concentres et là il a fait sauter les verrous de mon esprits et... j'ai eut très mal...il m'a fait me souvenir de tout mes problèmes de mon enfance et il les a fait remonter c'est pour ca..J'ai peur...que...Merci...

-...

-Il n'empèche que tu aurais pu me laisser en-haut au lieux de me porter comme un sac! Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé! J'aurais très vite récupérer de toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer dans cet endroit si froid et peu décoratif ! Et on appel ça une infirmerie ! Si ils changeaient la déco, les patients se sentiraient déjà tout de suite mieux !

Il la dévisagea de manière énervé. Elle l'agassait mais elle lui plaisait. Elle sourit en le voyant si éxaspéré. Un silence suivit son sourire puis Sirius reprit.

- Que voulais-tu dire par "J'ai mal...Désolèe Sirius...tellement mal..."

Naya rougit légèrement et le fixa. Elle se remémora les évènements précédants. Elle s'était évanouit, revenu à elle quelques instants plus tard et se débattait pour qu'il la lache. Deux bruits sec lui revinrent en tête. Elle plissa les yeux pour regarder la chemise de Sirius. Elle leva la main doucement et passa ses doigts sur l'une de ses clavicules (la droite) et descendit doucement le long de la chemise noire de l'homme. Il ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins (traduction: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout?). Quand elle arriva à sa poitrine, vers le milieu de son pectoraux, la chemise était enfin attachée. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de toucher Black pour la première fois, que c'était très agréable sur sa peau douce et chaude et qu'elle recommancerait bien pour voir ce que ça lui ferait (à elle). Sa deuxième pensée fut de fouiller la mémoire de Sirius pour savoir si cela lui faisait du bien. Mais la troisième pensé remporta le tournoi. Elle détacha ses doigts du torse de l'ex-griffondor et toucha le revers de la chemise de celui-ci. Il manquait bien deux boutons.

-Oh...il te manque deux boutons...Je suis désolée...

"Elle a fait ça pour me toucher ou pour voir si il me manquait des boutons?" se demanda-t il"Ou encore pour changer de sujet?".

-Pour les boutons...

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Tu...T'as lu dans mes pensées?

-Je...n'ai...pas fait exprès !...

-...

Sirius se leva du lit de la demoiselle (il s'était assis là?) et fit volte-face, il se sentait trahit...

-Oh non...Ca recommence...

-C'est ça...Change de sujet...

-Sirius ! C'est très sérieux ! il faut que tu appeles l'infirmière !

Il s'arrêta. Si elle disait qu'il fallait appeler une infirmière, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle qui détestait tout ce que approchait de près ou de loin la médecine.

"Si tu ne me croîs pas...Je suis..." Elle baissa la tête " Je suis morte..." Sirius se retourna pour voir son expression. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un de sérieux. "Si tu ne m'aides pas...Je me suiciderai surement..." ajouta-t elle dans un sanglot. Il relacha la pression de ses épaules et sa rapprocha d'elle.

- Ca m'est arrivé quand j'étais plus jeune je venais juste de postuler pour devenir Aurore, j'avais 22 ans, juste après...que... je ne pouvais plus me proméner, je ne marchais plus jusqu'a une grande surface pour faire mes courses, je ne parlais plus. Tout çà parce que...

-...Parce que?

-Parce que j'entendais ce que les gens pensaient ! Tout ! Les courses de l'un les pensés de l'autre. Vraiment Tout même à travers les murs. Chaque jours ca s'emplifiait, les pensés de tout mon quartier et même temps je peux te dire que c'est déroutant et que ca te rend fous. Tu ne sait pas si c'est toi qui pense où si c'est quelqu'un d'autre tu deviens vulnérable à n'importe quel Legimence. C'est comme si tu étais conscient de tu devient schizophrène! Et plus je les entendais, plus je me renfermais sur moi, et plus je me renfermais sur moi, plus ils pensaient du mal de moi ! C'était un cercle viscieux dont je ne pouvait pas sortir! "Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ca?", "J'espère que ce n'est pas une touriste pour qu'elle vienne me demander quelque chose ! On dirait une folle", "Mais c'est la voisine !", "Quand je pense que j'ai failli lui demander de garder mes chats...". Ce n'était pas des paroles méchantes mais : partout, tout le temps et sans arrêt. Je ne pouvais même pas leur répondre, je n'avais plus de voix! Je suis restée une semaine sans manger, mais je ne pouvais pas rester cloîtrée chez moi, alors un jour je suis resortie et j'ai rencontré Micheal (prénom qui sonnait bien sur le moment (à savoir: il est 20.53, nous sommes le samedi 02 décembre 2006 et Eclipse01229 écoute Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong)), il ne pensait pas comme les autres, lui il pensait "La pauvre tout le gens se moque d'elle, elle a du subir une perte ou quelque chose, elle doit souffrir...". Sur le coup je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai regardé...il m'a sourit et il m'a demandé comment je m'appelait...en une semaine j'étais guérie...J'avais découvère qu'en fait c'était mon voisin et qu'il travaillait aussi au ministère...

Sirius écoutait se qu'elle disait entre deux sanglots et s'assit sur le lit. Après ses derniers mots, il l'a regarda et son regard se durcit.

-Ce Michael...c'est ton fiancé?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle regarda les yeux profonds de Sirius et ravala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête. Il n'eut comme réponse qu'une larme qui coula sur la joue de celle-ci.

-..Oui

Elle avait du s'arracher se mot. Comme si ça lui faisait mal.

-Mais alors, il faut qu'il vienne pour que tu ailles mieux...

il passa sa main sous son menton et releva sa tête. Il sourit

-Je ne veux pas avoir une autre équipière !

Elle sourit à son tour et il enleva sa main.

-De toutes façon t'as hérité de la seule nana de tout le service!

Il découvrit ses dents blanches et se leva à nouveau (encore assit ?!). Il se dirigea vers la porte, soutenu par le visage enlarmé de Naya. Il se tourna une fois qu'il avait la porte.

-Ah ! Pour finir, Je n'aime pas quand tu pleurs ; c'est plus drole quand on s'engueule !

Et il referma la porte. Naya resta un long moment a regarder la porte close. Elle venait de réaliser qu'après avoir regardé Sirius droit dans les yeux, elle ne percevait plus ses pensés. Ni les siennes, ni celles de personnes...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- _Bonjour, bienvenue au centre de recherche des phénomènes aquatiques sorciers. Toutes nos lignes sont occupées pour le moment, veuillez patienter..._

Une musique suivit la voix (féminine)automatique. Sirius détèstait les répondeurs, mais adorait la voix stupides des gens selectionnés pour les messages.(il ne s'agit pas de téléphone, mais de télévocis, c'est à dire, on met sa main sur une plaque et on dit le nom de l'entreprise, de la personne, etc. exemple: _Centre de Recherche des Phénomènes Aquatiques Sorciers ! _( on peut enlever sa main de l'appareil après...)

"...Oui?" grésilla une voix masculine au bout de la ligne." Ah ! bonjour, ici Sirius Black du ministère de la magie. Serait-il possible de parler à un certain...

-Micheal Cavanow...

-un certain Micheal Cavanow...?

-Euh attendez je vais voir si il est là." Et la musique reprit. Sirius eut le temps de lancer un regard noir à Kevin qui en savait toujours plus que lui sur Naya (normal mon vieux...). en même temps ça sentait l'ognion de dire "_ je vais voir si il est là"_ comme si il avait le temps de dire "Eh Micheal c'est le ministère ! planques-toi je dis que t'es pas là !"

-...Désolé mais il est parti en floride pour une affaire d'ossements de dragons aqueux volés, Est-ce que je peux laissé un message?

-Non...enfin si! Dès qu'il revient dite lui d'appeller le ministère, service Aurore, équipe 4...Merci, Au revoir!

Il raccrocha comme si il venait de se faire insulter.

-Putain ! Quel salaud !

lacha-t il. Kevin plus décontenancé que tout regarda le jeune homme sans rien dire, puis regarda James dérrière son bureau lisant la _Gazette _comme si de rien n'était. Il fit de même et alla se rasseoir sans un mot prenant un magazine sur le bureau de Naya - qui l'avait autoriser si il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas magazine au bureau...

Sirius descendit dans l'infirmerie. " Ce salaud ! De un, il ne vient jamais avec elle, il n'est pas là pour elle et en plus, elle se marie avec lui !_ Mais il l'a aidé..._ C'est pas une raison ! si je le vois, je le..._ Tu ne serais pas jaloux? _" Il n'écoutait plus sa conscience et ouvrit la porte à la volée. il s'approcha du lit et...Il ne fit rien...Elle était alongée là, dans son lit..."Elle est belle quand elle dort..."

**A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(1): La première fois que je parle des yeux je dis "ambrés" à cause des reflets et maintenant je dis "verst-gris" parce que c'est le jour. Exemple: les chats la nuit, la couleur change. (non ils ne sont pas tous gris!)

REVIEWS?


	3. C'est qui elle? exposant deux part I

**Auteur: **Eclipse01229

**Source/ disclaimer:** Desperate Housewive- Harry Potter

**De quel genre de fic avez-vous affaire:**Vous ne trouverez aucune retenu dans cette fic. Cette fic est un mélange entre DH et HP. L'époque de Lily et James sans la terriiiiible interventioooooon de Lord Voldemort (mais le Lord est actif quant même...pas de profecie koi...). Comme nous ne connaissons pas les professions de nos dangereux acteuropersonnage, je les tous mits au ministère. (Tous...Tous...) James P: Aurore , Lily E(P) : Mère au foyer , Sirius B: Aurore (tuteur de Regulus B), Remus L: Medicomage , Peter P: n'extiste pas dans la fic... , Lucius M: fouille-merde du ministre de la magie (son statut n'a pas changé...) , Narcissa M: ex-mannequin-mère au foyer , Bellatrix L: X (Je le direz pas ! vous devez juste trouver le rôle après !) , A voir pour plus amples informations...

**Couples : **C'est pas dure !

**Note de l'auteur:** Honnêtement je me demande comment je fais pour être aussi stupide... mettre des jours et des jours et des jours pour écrire des stupidité ! non mais !

**Chapitre 3 : "Ce qui elle?" exposant deux ! part I**

Naya ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit en premier fut le plafond blanc propre et sans taches. La deuxième chose, elle l'a vit et l'entendit.

-Ah ! tu es réveillée ! Dès que j'ai reçut le message, je suis venu tout de suite !

La jeune femme encore endormit cilla plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne reconnaissent la personne devant elle.

-Mi...Michael ? Mais tu n'étais pas partit?

-Si j'étais en Californie pour des fossiles de dragons retrouvés...

-Retrouvés? tu m'as dit volés...

- Euh...Oui...Les ossements volés que l'on a retrouvé je veux dire... Le bureau m'a apellé pour me prévénir !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et regretta un instant que sa crise soit passée. Elle savait qu'il mentait. La Californie et la Floride n'ont rien a voir, à part qu'ils se trouvent tout deux en amérique...C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il faisait le coup de ce trompé de pays. La Tchèquie et La Slovaquie...Bon d'accord avant c'était un seul et même pays mais quand même...(la Tchequo-Slovaquie pour les ignorants...) Quand on a pas de plan en tête on improvise...

-je vais beaucoup mieux ce n'était pas la peine de ve-

-Mais j'ai eu tellement peur !

"menteur.." pensa Naya sans qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher. " Je n'ai fais qu'une petite crise, ne t'en fais pas...

-Comment est-ce arrivé?

-Un accident, ce n'est rien.. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais pouvoir sortir bientôt !

-Quand?" Naya le fixa droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi le lui demandait-il? Pour avoir le temps de voir sa maîtresse en cachette ou pour savoir quand elle reviendra la maison à cause d'une surprise??? Pour ne pas montrer ses soupsons, elle se mit à sourire.

-Et toi quand est-ce que tu repars?

Elle rit et se redressa. Au moment où Michael allait répondre d'un air constairné, elle reprit la parole.

-Tu sais qui t'as téléphoné?

-euh... Mr Black Sirius je pense que c'était son nom..pour-

-Ah Sirius ! Celui-là!

Heureusement pour elle l'infirmière arriva et lui dit de se reposer encore. L'homme, maintenant debout, dit à sa fiancée qu'il reviendrait plus tard, l'embrassa sur le frond et partit sans autre forme d'au revoir. La jeune femme se sentait vide. "Il n'est plus le même...Etait-ce une bonne idée d'accepter les fiancailles...?"

Quelques heures plus tard elle sortait de l'infirmerie pour remonter à la surface.

-Naya ! Comment vas-tu? demanda Kevin ravit de la revoir.

James releva la tête et sourit. Naya répondit gentillement et posa ses yeux sur les deux ex-gryffondor. James enleva ses "godasse" de son bureau et manqua de près sa tasse de café. Naya sourit de plus belle

-Tu bois du café deux heures avant la fin du service?

-Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu veux? Il faut du temps pour que je me réveil contrairement à toi ! Comment vas-tu, biff steak?

-Bah écoute ça allais jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelle "biff steak"!

-Quelqu'un à dit biff steak?

-Ah Sirius ! l'appelle de l'estomac !

-TOI !

-Quoi moi?

-Tu as téléphoné en catastrophe au stupide bureau de Mike !

(Sirius se rapprochant de Kevin du plus près qu'il put: C'est qui MIKE?- kevin: c'est Michael !- sirius: ah...)

-Euh...non c'est...Kevin!?

-Hein?

-Sirius on t'as tous vu ! dit James dans sa tasse de café.

Sirius tourna la tête si vite dans la direction de James qu'il failli se la decrocher.

-Grrr ! Faux-frère

-Mais non je ne fais que dire la vérité !

-Bref ! Tout est fini, je ne t'enveux pas pour ça !

-Lianto ! Vous êtes de retour ! Vous m'envoyé ravit !

-Merci Patron..

-Je suis désolé de ce problème

-Ne vous en faite pas c'est passé maintenant..

-Je préfèrerais que vous rentriez chez vous pour vous reposer.

-Mais je suis assez reposée !

-Lianto...si vous ne voulez pas, je vous l'ordonne ! Deux semaines à la maison à partir de maintenant !

-Mais -

-Maison !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Naya traversa le parc et marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Il faisait bon bien qu'il y ait eu un ciel légèrement couvert. Elle mit la clef dans la serrure et entra. "tiens il est là?" se dit-elle en voyant son menteau sur le sol.

-C'est moi !

Elle le ramassa en attendant une réponse. Rien. Elle fit quelque pas dans le hall et elle vit sa veste de smoking sur le sol un peu plus loin. "Qu'est-ce que-..." elle regarda l'escalier et monta. Elle arriva au palier et elle remarqua que les tableaux était étrangement silencieux. Elle passa devant leur chambre dont la porte était fermé. "C'est pas normal... généralement, la porte est contre et c'est le bordel..." Elle poussa la porte et vit...Michael pousser un râle de plaisir. IL était sous les couvertures avec une blonde et elle venait juste d'arriver au moment où tout commence.

-Ne vous gèner pas pour moi je ne fais que passer.

Surprit "Mike" tourna la tête et cessa toute "activitées".

-Merde... souffla la blondasse

Naya lui jeta un regard éffaré.

- "Merde" ? pourquoi "merde"? Je suis juste venu prendre mais affaires et je m'en vais, après vous pourrai continuer tranquillement.

-Non...Naya, c'est un accident..

-Un accident? Tu as fais un faux-pas et tu es tombé sur elle accidentelement puis les couvertures se sont mises sur vous...? Manque de bol je suis rentrée plus tôt !

Elle se dirgea vers son lit ; "ne vous en faite pas, ne bouger surtout pas !" ; elle prit sa valise, un coup de baguette et les tiroirs se vidèrent et ses affaires arrivèrent dans la valise. Elle sourit, fit volte-face et partit. Elle dévalait les escaliers, la valise au point, lorsque Michael arriva (nu) en criant et en la suppliant. Arrivée à la porte elle le pria de "reste là sinon tu vas prendre froid et tu risquerait de ne plus pouvoir satisfaire Barbi...!" et elle claqua la porte. Elle fonça dans le premier magasin venu pour acheter une bouteille de Firewisky et rencontrer le mec le plus louche possible.

-Dit-moi, tu veux te faire beaucoup d'argent?

-Bah oui...

-d'accord ! Tiens prends ces clefs ! La maison est là pour toi !(elle désigne la maison du doigt) Je te conseil de voir si l'homme part ! Si oui : fonce ! Au revoir ! Bonne chance!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Maison !

Kevin l'a regarda l'air de lui dire d'obéir et que c'était mieux comme çà. Naya fit volte-face, fit mine de ranger son bureau mais Arto la rappella à l'ordre et elle partit.

-Chef...elle était à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours et vous savez aussi bien que nous...

James ne finit pas sa phrase croyant qu'il allait lui couper la parole mais il n'en fit rien et James continua.

-...aussi bien que nous qu'elle se remet plus vite que n'importe qui de cet équipe. Et quelque soit l'accident...

Michels regarda l'ascenceur se fermer sur le visage boudeur de l'agent féminin de l'équipe 4 du département de "protection contre les créatures magiques dangereuses et repérages de faits anormaux" du ministère de la magie.

-Je sais bien Potter, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir mettre Naya de côté pour mettre Nancy Malrow..

Sirius et James se regardèrent. L'un parce qu'il avait été choqué par un mot et l'autre par un autre mot.

- "Mettre Naya de côté" , chef?

-Mais pourquoi?

"Où ai-je entendu ce nom..." se demandait Sirius.

-Oui mon chèr Potter... Mlle Malrow voudrait un poste ici...et si je ne mets pas Naya de côté, c'est le supérieur lui-même qui le fait !

-Oui, le supérieur qui renvoie et qui rend fou...

-c'est malheureusement çà Mc Naugton...

Sirius ne faisant pas attention à la coversation passa devant James pour aller se rassoir. Potter s'était retourné, prit la tasse et regardait à nouveau son patron qui réflèchissait à grande vitesse. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvre et s'apprèta à sentir la chaleur du liquide lorsqu'il vit Sirius et enleva sa tasse. Le rêveur continua sa route et fonça dans la tasse. La café se renversant sur sa veste. Le café brulant le réveilla et il hurla, tirant tous les regards sur lui...

-Black...

-Tiens, il y longtemps que tu ne mavait plus appellé par mon nom...dit-il en tirant letissu le plus loin possible. En général c'est que Jamy pas content... C'est ça?

-Oui!

-hi...!

Sirius sortit sa baguette et fit réapparaître le café dans la tasse. Il se tourna en suite vers James.

-Ce n'est pas même café. Le café que tu as prit de la machine est là (il montre sa veste).. donc...voilà...bon amusement avec le café...

Il dévia quelque peut sa course vers les toilettes (celles avec les douches bien sûre...) et commenca à frotter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-une heure-et-demie plus tard-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Saloperie de café...

il passa devant le bureau de James où la tasse était maintenant vide. Il souria.

-Alors, mon café ta plus?

James le dévisagea.

-Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai bu ton café? Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai vidé dès que tu es rentré dans les vestiaires et j'ai été en chercher un autre. Faut dire que j'ai eu le temps en (il regarde la montre sur le mur) en une heure-et-demie...

-Je sais et en plus ce n'est pas tout à fait partit...dit-il comme si il n'avait pas entendu la première partie.

-BLACK! JE RETIRERAI CETTE HEURE DE VOTRE SALAIRE ! ET ELLE COMPTERA DOUBLE !

-D'accord Patron je ferai des heures sup. ! Bon ciao les gars j'y vais, j'ai quand même mon frère à amortir pour les vacances...

Sirius faisait allusion aux vacances de deux semaines qu'il avait(1).

-Je dois surveiller ses devoirs !

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Sirius marchait en direction du Square. Il traversa la rue et décida de passer par le parc car il savait que Regulus ne rentrerait pas tout de suite et que c'était une belle soirée. Il souffla et regarda les étoiles. Il continua à marcher tout à coup vit une silhouette sur un banc. Elle parlait toute seule; Il se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de ses pas et pu reconnaître que c'était une voix féminine. Puis cette personne le vit et elle ce leva. Elle marchait en titubant.

-Ah Salut ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui...n'est-ce pas...? héhé!

Sirius fronça les sourcils. La personne approchait d'un réverbère.

-Naya? Mais qu'est-ce que..?

-Ha ! Chuuuut ! Il faut pas parler fort ! Sinon la méchante Barbi elle va venir pour toi aussi !

-Barkoi? (poupée connue mais moldu...juste pour dire..) Naya ca va?

-Moi? Je vais très bien...

Elle sentait l'alcool et Sirius commença à comprendre.

-Viens...racontes-moi tout.

Il l'a porta à moitié. Il marcha jusqu'au banc lorsqu'il vit une valise près du banc où elle était assise au part avant.

-C'est ta valise?

-Oh ! haha ! oui ! c'est...c'est à moi...ma valise...

Elle fit mine de se rapprocher pour la prendre et manqua de tomber.

-Oh! Naya reste avec moi!

-Z'êtes qui?

-C'est moi ! Sirius !

-Hé ! Je savais pas que c'était chez toi je vais partir !

-Pourquoi tu as une valise? Parce que Michels t'as dit de rester chez toi?

-Chez qui?

-Chez toi?

-je n'ai pas chez moi...non...j'ai plus chez moi...plus rien ha !

-Koa?

-Salope de Barbi à la con !

-c'est quoi Barbi?

-Je sais pas !

Sirius commençait déjà à en avoir mare et décida de prendre la valise lui-même et de soutenir Naya.

-Où on va?

-Chez moi pour que tu m'expliques...

-J'ai déjà vu ça à la télétrucmachin de moldu ! Le mec il disait - hic- "viens avec moi" et on retrouvait la pute morte éventrée! haha ! la conne ! Si tu m'éventres, tu vas avoir des problm..pro...prbo...des ennuis avec mon assurance ! Et puis je suis pas une pute ! donc pas de meurtre ! (l'assurance... Cest pour assurer quelque chose, dans ce cas c'est une assurance vie et si elle est "éventrée", elle pourra pas donner l'argent à quelqu'un puisque de toute façon...elle n'a pas d'assurance...OH...je laisse tomber...)

-...Je ne vais pas t'éventrer...

-c'est vrai? Tu sais que t'es vraiment un chic type? Blacky !, ca sonne bien Blacky non? Comme le cleps à la télétrucmachin! hahaha

Sirius ne savait ce qu'était une "télétrucmachin" mais en revanche il savait ce qu'était un "cleps"

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas si chouette...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais grand?

"Ca va être un longue nuit..."

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Black et Naya s'était un peu calmée.

-Bon...

Il la déposa dans le fauteuil et laissa la valise dans l'entrée.

"Naya, racontes-moi tout.

-Tout?

-...Ce dont tu te souviens...

-J'ai bu de l'Ice-tea...Et...Il faut pas dire que c'était de Wisky pure feu(tout bas)!

-Hein?" tout à coup il se remémora de bref moments de l'époque de Poudlard. _Sirius arrête de boir mon vieux !_ et autre réflexions. "Merde ! C'était moi qui buvait ! je sais pas m'y prendre avec quelqu'un qui se trouve dans le même état que moi...Surtout quand c'est Naya avec une valise dans le Square occupée à délirée toute seule..."

-J'ai dit..-

-Je sais ce que tu as dit...Racontes-moi la suite.

-D'accord...

-...

-...Euh...

-Tu en étais au moment tu prenais de l'Ice-tea...

-Mais non ! tu suis pas ! c'était pas de l'ice-tea c'était du ...Wisky pure feu !(tout bas)

-Oui !

- Et voilà !

-Bon...

c'était déjà un bon début...

-Et avant?

-Ah la partie avec Barbi?

Sirius se retint de justesse. Il allait demander ce qu'était Barbi. " Je lui demanderai demain..."

-...oui

- Ah barbi... Je rentrais à cause de je sais plus quoi...

- A cause du boulot...

-Voilà..Mais c'était plus tôt que d'ab ! Alors quand je suis rentrée je vu le connard de mec qui me trompait avec les fossiles en Californie...ET voilà!

Sirius la regarda "Le connard de mec qui me trompait avec les fossiles en californie? C'est quoi ce délire?...J'aurais mieux fait de la rammener chez elle... c'est des conneries..._Juste un petit détail..tu ne sais pas où elle habite..._ Ah...ouais... Et c'est vrai que le lui demander...dans cet état..." Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle rit dans ses mains et recommença.

-Le con, c'est micheal, d'accord? et Michael il travail au...truc des dragons focalisés ! tu suis? ET à chaque fois qu'il me disait qu'il pleuait en Floïde ou en Slovaquille ou à trou-de-cul-les-oies, c'était des conneries ! Parce qu'il me disait une destigration A et une destigration B en revenant ! d'accord?(2)

"jusque là je suis... même si elle se goure dans les mots...je suis..."

-oui...

-et donc il me trompait en parlant de fossiles !

Elle se mit à rire et Sirius comprit enfin l'histoire ( c'est pas qu'il ne comprend pas vite mais faut lui expliquer longtemps...). Pourquoi riait-elle?

-Et Barbi c'était une fille...

-Oui ! Ha ! Cette blondasse ! hi !

-Pourquoi...tu...ne la pas sentit quand il est venu l'autre jour?

-Il m'a dit "Naya, c'est un accident.." haha ! et moi je lui ais demander si il lui était tombé dessus ! ahaha!

Sirius failli rire mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie...

"Naya..." Elle le regarda et son visage trésauta un instant...

"quoi?

-Pourquoi tu ne la pas cherché avant dans son esprit comme tu le fait avec moi? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sentit juste après t'être fait attaquée?

-Parce que..." Elle regarda les profondeurs des yeux de Sirius et failli...(non elle ne failli pas l'embrasser!!!) " Parce que..." Elle regarda le sol.

-Parce que j'étais guérie quand il est venu..grace à...grace à...

- ...à...?

-Je ne voulais pas lire dans son esprit parce que...j'avais peur...

A ces mots elle sombra dans des pleures et elles ne s'arrêta plus.

-J'ai été forte hein ? Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis tout ce temps !

-Oui c'est bien ...dit le jeune homme de 29 ans (et oui "jeune" du mot _Juvenis, juveni, m:_ le jeune homme en latin. A cet époque on était un "jeune homme" jusque 30 ans ! hemhem ! pas très frais...)Il s'approcha d'elle et l'a serra dans ses bras. Il avait donc raison... Elle continua à pleurer en marmonnant qu'elle était désolée de lui causer autant de problème. "Mais tu comprends, comme j'habitais chez lui, je n'ai plus de chez moi..." lui disait-elle. Sirius décida de lui proposer de vivre ici le temps qu'elle se trouve quelque chose.

-C'est vrai ? Merci !

Elle se jeta de pleins fouet dans ses bras puis se retira, se leva et s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche (temps estimé - étreinte : 2 sec ; se lever : 1 sec ; se jeter sur le mur : 1 sec. Temps total : 4 secondes !) Sirius eut juste le temps de vouloir la garder près de lui. Surprit, il l'a regarda.

-Naya?

-Je...je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi?

-Si je peux mais je ne peux pas...

- C'est à dire?

il se lève

-Ne t'approches pas ! je...

-Tu ?

-Je ne...

il continuait d'avancer et Naya éssayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Alors?

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre.

-Je ne peux ...

Il s'arrêta et il l'a fixa. il n'y avait qu'une courte distance entre leur visage.

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec tout çà ! Je ne peux pas penser occuper une de tes chambre et-

-Naya ! La maison est asser grande et comme ça tu feras la connaissance de Regulus ! Et pour finir (il s'approche mais s'arrêta raisonné par l'odeur sucrée du wisky)...pour finir où irais-tu?

Elle déglutit lentement. C'était le moment idéal pour embrasser son amoureux et passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie mais le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas d'amoureux et qu'elle venait de dire à SIRIUS BLACK, le seul coéquipier qu'elle n'ai jamais supporter, qu'elle était à la rue, que son histoire d'amour avec son fiancé était fini, et elle se trouvait actuelement dans un état plutôt déplaisant. Elle cilla et sa pupille diminua sous la peur. L'homme au cheveux noirs sourit passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'était un tic ; Dès qu'il savait qu'une fille plutôt jolie était seule, sa conscience prenait le dessus ( _Embrasse-là, elle est libre ! Embrasse-là, elle est libre ! Embrasse-là, elle est libre ! _Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...). Il cilla aussi et s'écarta un peu.

-C'est peut être parce que je suis simplement Sirius Black...?

-...peut être... Mais..je ne suis plus fiancée maintenant !...

Ses lèvres la brullaient, elle avait tellement envi de voir comment il réagirait qu'elle l'avait dit.

-quoi?

Son coeur cognait ; qu'avait-elle fait? Il s'était retourné il l'a fixait tel un prédateur. Il allait faire un pas en avant lorsqu'un bruit de clef se fit entendre. "Déjà?"

-Salut...

-Regulus?

-Nan c'est le pape...

-Toujours aussi joyeux...

Le jeune garçon posa les yeux sur le sol et vit une valise. "Qu'est-ce qu-" au moment où il allait demander à son frère, il vit Naya appuyée contre un mur.

-Oh ...on a de la compagnie...

-Regulus, Je te présente Naya, ma collègue et amie. Elle va rester ici pendant un moment.

-Ah...salut...

Naya ne répondis pas tout de suite et regardait Sirius... "ma collègue et amie"...

-Salut !

-.. Bon je monte.. je suis crevé...

Un silence suivit le dernier pas dans l'escalier. Naya brisa la lourde atmosphère en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne viens pas visité ta maison provisoire? Bon je te préviens c'est le bordel, et surtout ne crit pas devant le rideau rouge, c'est le tableau de ma mère, elle est particulièrement chiante. Ah ! et pour Regulus laisse passé tu vas voir il est super génial ce gosse.. tu viens?

Naya leva la tête et sourit.

-Oui !

Sirius lui montra la maison dans sa totalité et réussit même à la faire rire. A la fin du tour, il descendit chercher la valise et remonta l'escalier sans faire de bruit, il la déposa dans la chambre d'ami, Naya entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sirius se figea. Elle s'approcha de lui, ses bras encerclèrent les siens et elle lui toucha le torse, balada ses mains sur l'entièreté de son buste, elle posa sa tête sur son dos et elle le remercia ; puis elle déposa un baiser dans le creu de son dos et Sirius ravala la boule qui l'empêchait de respirer.

-Naya, je pense pas que-

La jeune fille le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et glissa sa main sous sa gorge. Son doigt déscendit doucement et sa main plongea dans la chemise. L'homme souffla et passa sa main sur le dos de sa coéquipière qui s'était placée devant lui, il se rapprocha, laissant ses envies le contrôller à sa place et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naya. La jeune femme laissa de légés éffleurements sur son cou et releva sa tête. Sirius ferma les yeux et deposa ses lévres sur les siennes. Naya passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta. Elle l'embrassa plus profondément et Sirius voulu l'embrasser encore plus langoureusement ; encore et encore. Il goutta la boisson sucrée et voulu arrêter le baiser. Pour lui c'était comme si elle ne le voulait que quand elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Normalement ils s'explosaient à la figure...

-Naya..qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle rouvrit le yeux et le regarda. En fait elle ne le regardait pas vraiment.

-Naya...Je suis désolé pour toi...vraiment...

Il l'a serra dans ses bras et s'éloigna un peu puis il osa s'écarter d'un mètre. Elle le regardait perdue et les yeux brillant de larmes.

-Sirius...Oh...Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas grave avec tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... C'est plutôt gentil !

Elle sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il sortit après lui avoir souhaité lui aussi une bonne nuit. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya dos à la porte. " Qu'est-ce qu'i'm'a prit?" Le silence s'installa dans la chambre noire du deuxième étage. Sirius se détacha de la porte et fit un pas en direction de sa chambre puis s'arrêta. Un légé bruit de plainte brisa à nouveau le silence. Des pleures étouffés sortait à présent de la pièce derrière lui

**A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(1) Ne sachant pas vraiment où se situes les congés de Poudlard, je leur donne deux semaines de congés à Paquespour étudier étant dans sa dernière années...

(2)traduction : Le con, c'est Micheal, d'accord? et Michael il travail au...truc des dragons fossilisés ! Tu suis? ET à chaques fois qu'il me disait qu'il partait en Floride ou en Slovaquie ou à trou-de-cul-les-oies, c'était des conneries ! Parce qu'il me disait une destination A et une destination B en revenant ! d'accord? voilà, mais ils faut savoir que les photttes d'Ottografes son in tantionelle (sans S)

Bon see you in the next episode!


End file.
